


Хэллоуин: килт и помада

by cherik_and_fassavoy, liebemagneto



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Надеюсь, ты удовлетворил свою жажду мщения, друг мой».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэллоуин: килт и помада

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн фильма «Люди Икс: Первый класс».
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015 в соавторстве с **Кселен**

Эрик никогда не отмечал 31 октября, более того — он ничего не слышал об этом празднике, и он казался ему глупым и бессмысленным. На самом деле, Эрик вообще ничего не праздновал — его воспоминания о тех кратких счастливых мгновениях, проведённых с семьёй в светлые дни Хануки, сейчас казались выдумкой.

И потому он не собирался сдаваться под умоляющими взглядоми ребят. Алекс скрестил руки на груди, стараясь показать, что ему плевать на ответ. Шон забавно строил глазки, улыбаясь, — кажется, он не сомневался в решении Чарльза и Эрика. Рейвен же наблюдала почему-то именно за Эриком.

— Я не думал, что мы собираемся что-то праздновать, — Эрик повернулся к Чарльзу. Тот посмотрел на детей, немного склонив голову, улыбаясь чему-то своему.

— Им не помешает хоть что-нибудь хорошее, — заметил он. — Кажется, все они честно тренировались и заслужили небольшую награду.

Эрик слегка нахмурил брови. За успехи не нужна награда — это было вбито в его мозг. Но вовсе ни к чему заставлять так думать этих детей, которые хотели повеселиться, забыться.

— Это твой дом, Чарльз, — серьёзно сказал он. — И только тебе решать…

— Эрик, — Чарльз коснулся его плеча, не давая договорить. — Ты знаешь, насколько мне важно твоё мнение. Если бы они хотели спросить у меня — они бы и спросили _именно_ у меня, — он серьёзно взглянул на Эрика.

На них надвигалась война и Шмидт подливал масла в огонь. За последний месяц Эрик ни разу не расслаблялся. Он тоже тренировался — как мог, и не всегда с Чарльзом.

Ребята же нуждались в отдыхе.

— Хорошо, — Эрик кивнул, сдаваясь. — Празднуйте.

У него на шее повисла хохочущая Рейвен. Чарльз подмигнул Эрику, но тот отвёл глаза.

Всё равно ему почти не оставили выбора.

***

Эрик принял твёрдое решение остаться в гостиной наверху. Там не так было слышно громкую музыку и разговоры, и можно было запереть дверь, чтобы никто не отвлекал глупостями. Книгу «Король былого и грядущего» посоветовал ему Чарльз, но из-за постоянных тренировок совершенно не оставалось сил браться за чтение.

Ни Чарльзу, ни детям эта идея не пришлась по вкусу. Но если последние лишь напряжённо молчали и кидали на Эрика многозначительные взгляды весь день, пока украшали комнаты и коридоры, то Чарльз не собирался мириться с его решением. Тем более, он умел уговаривать.

— Если ты заглянешь на огонёк, мы будем счастливы. Я не настаиваю, но прошу спуститься хотя бы на минуту, — голос Чарльза был таким же мягким, как его улыбка и поцелуи, которыми он ласкал тонкую линию недовольно поджатых губ.

— Я не буду надевать дурацкие наряды! Что это вообще за традиция?

— Впервые этот кельтский праздник был упомянут ещё в старо-ирландской литературе десятого века, друг мой. Он до сих пор отмечается во всех англоязычных странах, хотя его не раз пытался запретить Ватикан. Папе почему-то не по вкусу языческие празднества.

Эрик нахмурился, будто размышляя над очень важной и сложной задачей, хотя подушечки пальцев Чарльза и отвлекали его от решения, поглаживая скулы. Он осознавал, что Чарльзу нравится уговаривать его, словно ребёнка, не желавшего справлять праздник в компании взрослых.

— А что ты наденешь? — Эрик всё-таки улыбнулся, поддаваясь на обволакивающую нежность. Расслабившись, он заглянул в светлые глаза Чарльза.

— Узнаешь, если присоединишься к нам. Это шантаж!

Эрик покачал головой, провожая смеющегося Чарльза долгим взглядом. Когда дверь за профессором закрылась, Эрик потянулся за книгой, снедаемый любопытством. Опустевшая чашка кофе навела на мысль, что он всё-таки спустится вниз и посмотрит, чем занимаются эти беспечные дети.

***

Стараниями Чарльза в гостиную к Эрику никто не заглядывал и не стучался, за исключением Рейвен, успевшей надеть невообразимый наряд мёртвой невесты, выглядящий так правдоподобно, что становилось жутко. Она принесла горячий чай и печенье, забыв об абсолютном равнодушии Эрика к сладкому — не имея ничего лишнего в детстве, он привык обходиться без этого и во взрослой жизни.

Когда закончился чай и опустел первый бокал виски, а музыка и шум внизу стали невыносимо громкими, Эрик тяжело вздохнул и отложил книгу, забыв заложить страницу. Проходя мимо зеркала в коридоре, он на секунду задержался, поправляя воротник чёрной водолазки — кажется, ему вовсе не нужен был костюм, чтобы выбраться на мрачный маскарад. Достаточно надеть любимые вещи.

В просторной комнате, где ребята обычно собирались вечерами для отдыха, играла недавно купленная Хэнком пластинка. Приглушённый свет отражался от зеркальных поверхностей и бокалов, наполненных ромовым пуншем кровавого цвета — незнакомому с традициями праздника всё это казалось безумством. Замерев на пороге, Эрик рассеянно моргнул, намереваясь проскользнуть мимо и забрать с кухни начатую бутылку.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл? — окликнул его Чарльз, хватая за руку и затаскивая вглубь комнаты, улыбаясь приветливо и ласково. Эрик, не сразу узнав друга, опешил.

— Это что, юбка?

— Килт, друг мой, часть традиционного шотландского мужского наряда. Разве ты никогда не слышал об этом?

— Эрик, почему ты пришёл без костюма? — Рейвен недовольно подёргала чёрную ткань водолазки. То, что девушка неустанно восхищаясь правильными чертами его лица и редкой мужской красотой, ни для кого, в том числе и для самого Эрика, секретом не было.

Эрик вопросительно поднял брови, когда её взгляд стал слишком настойчивым. Кашлянув, он мягко выпутал руку из ладоней Чарльза.

— Я проголодался и шёл на кухню, мне не нужны никакие костюмы, — Эрик тут же нахмурился, почувствовав себя в центре внимания. Даже улыбка Чарльза, прижимающегося неожиданно близко, настораживала. — В чём дело?

— Из тебя бы получился прекрасный вампир, — Рейвен со смехом выбежала из комнаты. Эрик проводил её недоуменным взглядом, но Чарльз отвлёк его — всунул в руку бокал с пуншем и втянул в середину комнаты. 

— Нашла! — Рейвен вернулась в комнату, победно сжимая в руке красную помаду, подмигнула Чарльзу и вручила ему тюбик, доверяя брату столь ответственное задание.

— Не вздумай, — голос Эрика прозвучал холодно, а глаза недобро сверкнули. Ему не нравилась вся эта затея и, похоже, спуститься вниз было настоящей ошибкой.

— Брось, Эрик, — Чарльз мягко коснулся его плеча. — Я же не буду красить тебе губы, только…

Эрик дёрнулся и на щеке остался гранатовый след. Умиротворение, которого он добился чтением, исчезло, уступая место гневу.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сквозь зубы процедил он, вырвав у Чарльза помаду и с грохотом поставив бокал с пуншем на ближайший стол. Эрик направился наверх, в свою комнату, но дойти не успел — Чарльз не собирался оставлять преследование.

— Эрик, друг мой, остановись, — Чарльзу пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы нагнать Эрика и схватить его за руку, заставляя развернуться. — Это ведь просто шутка, пожалуйста, давай я помогу тебе умыться, и мы вернёмся? Дети очень расстроились, я слышу их мысли даже отсюда...

Он говорил что-то ещё, но Эрик не особо вслушивался. Он до сих пор непроизвольно сжимал тюбик — тот вот-вот грозился треснуть. Жаль, он не металлический, Эрик бы его сразу выхватил.

Он практически не думал. Резко толкнув Чарльза к стене, Эрик вжал его всем телом и придавил плечи рукой, не давая шевельнуться.

— Не дёргайся, — прорычал Эрик. Чарльз рассеянно хлопнул глазами когда помада оказалась у его рта. Он улыбнулся, принимая «месть» как должное — от этого рисунок немного смазался, но Эрика это не остановило. Он провёл две неаккуратные карминовые линии и отбросил куда-то тюбик, заворожено рассматривая Чарльза.

Тот первый потянулся к Эрику, впился губами в его губы и тихо застонал прямо в поцелуй. Эрик чувствовал, как размазывается рубиновая краска, ощущал её привкус на языке. Запустив обе ладони под килт, он с силой сжал его ягодицы, вынуждая Чарльза застонать.

— Прямо в коридоре? — Чарльз пытался отдышаться, но Эрик не дал ему такую возможность, затаскивая Чарльза в какую-то комнату — плевать, в чью — и выпрастывая рубашку из-под килта. Чарльз вздрогнул, когда Эрик пробрался под ткань и провёл ногтями по его спине, впиваясь в кожу.

Эрик опять подтолкнул Чарльза — уже на диван, стоявший как нельзя кстати перед ними. Чарльз приземлился неловко, ударившись.

Мысли громко гудели в голове Эрика, Чарльзу даже не нужно было настраиваться на их чтение — ментальная связь была до того сильной, что телепат застонал от напряжения, мелькавшего в чётких картинах, столь любезно демонстрируемых ему. Чарльз тихо засмеялся, напоминая, что не у одного Эрика есть способности.

— Интересные у тебя фантазии, мой друг, — но смех оборвался практически мгновенно. Эрик, чуть щурясь, внимательно проследил за тем, как Чарльз, уже растрёпанный и разрумянившийся, с размазанной по лицу помадой, перевернулся, опираясь на предплечья о диван. Поза, подчёркивающая не только изгиб фигуры, но и откровенное согласие с желаниями Эрика, лишь подначивала.

Эрик стиснул зубы, тяжело выдохнув. Возбуждение, охватившее его вместе с навязчивой идеей, пульсировало в висках. Сделав шаг навстречу, он грубым движением задрал килт, замечая, что ткань — тяжёлая и мягкая — всё равно раздражала нежную кожу. Его пытливый взгляд оглаживал податливое тело, однако удар длинной узкой ладони оказался столь внезапным, что Чарльз не сдержал вскрика.

Эрик облизнулся. Его рука вновь и вновь поднималась вверх и звонко опускалась на бёдра, оставляя яркие следы — поровну на каждой ягодице. С каждым последующим шлепком он всё больше входил во вкус; Чарльз сначала кусал губы, затем зажимал рот рукой, а после закусил край рубашки, послужившей хорошим кляпом.

Эмоции Эрика ослепительными вспышками сверкали в голове Чарльза, смешивались с его собственными — Эрик переживал всё в двойном размере, получая ещё большее удовольствие. Его не смущали ни громкие стоны, ни хлесткие удары, ни открытая дверь, ни то, что они оставили детей в недоумении всего в паре комнат от этой. Но те и так знали, чем заканчивается каждая ссора.

Откинув волосы со лба, Эрик провёл пальцами по вспыхнувшим ягодицам, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать их и сжать ладонями. Чарльз стонал, он был жаден до новых прикосновений, и Эрику нравилась эта реакция. Он знал, что Чарльз не стал слабее, беспомощнее, — наоборот, его разгорячённое тело, державшее Эрика в напряжении, требовало продолжения. Эрик подчинялся и этому голоду, и хаотичным мыслям Чарльза, находящих отражение в его собственных.

Эрик отстранился, а Чарльз, упирающийся лбом в спинку дивана, услышал металлический звон пряжки. Эрик неожиданно успокоился, будто закрывая сознание, а Чарльз, обещавший никогда не пользоваться телепатией без спроса, пытался восстановить дыхание, выжидая.

На этот раз его крик оказался особенно громким.

Тонкая полоска кожи била больнее — раз, два, три. Эрик считал вслух, делая, казалось бы, бесконечные паузы между ударами. Он надеялся, что Чарльз попросит остановиться, зная, что из почерневших от возбуждения глаз уже брызжут слёзы.

— Ещё? — шёпотом поинтересовался Эрик, сердце его зашлось в груди, бешено стуча о клетку рёбер.

Ему не нужен был ответ. Откинув ремень, Эрик склонился, целуя и изучая языком бёдра, чувствуя, что его начинает трясти. Пальцы, ещё недавно причиняющие боль, сейчас дарили чувственные ласки — каждое касание, поцелуй вынуждали Чарльза стонать едва ли не громче, чем от ударов.

Эрик провёл губами по особо чёткому рубцу, и Чарльз зашипел, прогибаясь ещё сильнее, подаваясь навстречу, умоляя продлить прикосновение. Он немного дрожал — Эрик чувствовал — от переполнявшего его возбуждения, от которого плавилось тело, послушно принимающее и жадно впитывающее нежность напополам с грубостью. Чарльз тяжело дышал. Эрик усмехнулся.

— Кажется, тебя больше ни на что не хватит?

Чарльз дёрнулся, но не ответил, упираясь лбом в сложенные ладони. Эрик на мгновение задохнулся, погружаясь в его вязкое сознание. Дикая страсть, сплетающаяся со сладостью боли от порки и возбуждения, — Эрик тонул. Он не понимал, где его желание, а где — Чарльза. Сплетаясь между собой, они становились общими, за исключением…

— У _меня_ интересные фантазии?

Чарльз подался назад, прижимаясь к бёдрам Эрика. Эрик, рыкнув, запустил пальцы в тёмные влажные локоны на затылке, на секунду забываясь, упиваясь этим ощущением. Хмурясь, он резко сжал волосы и потянул за них, заставляя выгнуться.

— Ты ведь сам хочешь всего этого, — прошептал Эрик, сбивчиво дыша.

Эрик закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Металл. В этой комнате было много металла, тысячи предметов, и Эрик чувствовал каждый из них… как вот этот пузырёк, например.

В руку ткнулся флакон с розовым маслом. Эрик хмыкнул и рванул крышку — острый край прошёлся по коже, заставляя вздрогнуть. Сбивало ожидание, ненасытная жажда, ещё и удвоенная — Чарльз под ним разве что не выл: мало-мало-мало…

Такие искренние просьбы нужно исполнять. Эрик провёл по ягодицам Чарльза скользкими пальцами, дразня. Нужно касаться совсем легонько, так, чтобы дрожь от возбуждения сводила с ума, так, чтобы Чарльз искусал губы в кровь, умоляя его продолжить.

Локти Чарльза проехались по дивану, он чуть не упал вперёд. Эрик вовремя подхватил его, проведя ладонью по животу. Чарльз вздрогнул — уже в который раз.

— Прекрати меня мучить, — потребовал он. Но этого и не было нужно — раз дотронувшись до мягкой кожи, Эрик не мог его отпустить.

Его пальцы Чарльз встретил тихим вскриком. Он вновь изогнулся, пытаясь принять глубже, закрыл глаза, надеясь почувствовать больше. Эрик проталкивал пальцы внутрь, ощущая жар. Он тронул поцелуем плечо Чарльза, слизывая солёный пот. Затем, потянув Чарльза за волосы, шепнул, задевая губами заалевшее ухо:

— Может, мне нравится заставлять тебя просить.

Чарльз не стал протестовать — ему было не до этого, Эрик дразнил его умелыми прикосновениями, он выпустил его волосы и теперь просто изучал его тело. Щипал чувствительные соски, гладил живот, слегка задевая ногтями, впивался в бёдра, заставляя двигаться вместе с собой.

А потом его опять затянуло в водоворот мыслей Чарльза. Распалённый, расхристанный на диване, жаждущий, желающий, Эрик, пожалуйста...

Эрик расстегнул ширинку — а с маслянистыми пальцами это то ещё испытание — и, не медля ни секунды, толкнулся вперёд. Он дёрнул Чарльза за локоны, заставляя открыть шею, впиваясь зубами и с истинным блаженством слушая крик, эхом отражающийся от стен. Боль и страсть вместе сводили его с ума, и нельзя было прекращать.

Эрик зализывал укус, чувствуя чужую дрожь, страсть, заполняющую каждую клеточку, пронизывающую насквозь. Чарльз, кривя истерзанные до крови губы, закрыл глаза, покачиваясь навстречу, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Эрик торопился, но всё же замер, давая Чарльзу передышку. Его ладонь, ещё перепачканная смазкой, обхватила член Чарльза, поглаживая под головкой.

Чутко ловя наслаждение Чарльза, его дыхание, хрипло срывающееся на жалобные стоны, Эрик закрыл глаза и почти целиком покинул разгорячённое тело, дразня. Эрик, ловя волны сладости, тягучую патоку сбивчивых мыслей, скользнул ладонью по щеке Чарльза. Ощущая подушечками пальцев лоснящуюся краску, он погладил губы, раскрывая и проталкиваясь внутрь, заполняя собой Чарльза целиком — как тот любил. Эрик тихо застонал, когда Чарльз вобрал фаланги глубже, принимаясь вылизывать, ускоряя темп.

— Мстишь? — спросил он, когда хватило дыхания. Чарльз на секунду замер и легко прошёлся зубами по пальцам, втягивая их. Эрик снова укусил его, второй рукой подхватывая под живот.

И резко подался вперёд, вталкиваясь быстрее, глубже.

Кажется, Чарльз заскулил. Эрик увидел проблеск слёз на его глазах, и если бы не наслаждение, что густой волной ходило по слившимся в единое целое телам, он бы остановился.

Но он понимал, чувствовал, что Чарльзу действительно нравится, и поэтому вжался в него целиком, двигаясь, слушая глухие шлепки. Чарльз был липким от пота, вокруг его губ размазалась помада, оседая на пальцах Эрика, его член тёрся об обивку дивана — всё это сводило с ума.

Эрик, поддерживая Чарльза, выдыхая куда-то в затылок, осторожно вытащил пальцы из его рта, чтобы упереться рукой в диван. Он, слепо ища губы Чарльза, повернувшего голову, прижался с поцелуем к его щеке, ощущая волну удовольствия, пробежавшуюся вдоль позвоночника.

Чарльз беспомощно стонал, вскрикивал, всхлипывал. Его кожа горела пунцовыми пятнами, аккуратно лаская их кончиками дрожащих пальцев, Эрик прихватил мочку уха Чарльза губами, зарычав.

Чарльзу потребовалось приложить усилие — Эрик успел увидеть, как взметнулась его рука, — и тронуть свой висок. Эмоции, захлестнувшие Эрика с головой, были настолько жгучими, что тот физически ощутил все переживания Чарльза. Яркие, обволакивающие, густые, они заставили Эрика кончить, вжимаясь в истерзанное тело, содрогающееся и подающееся навстречу. Чарльз, резко убирая пальцы от виска, схватил ладони Эрика, прижимая к себе, прося обнять, прижимаясь спиной, Эрик, казалось, потерял всякую связь с реальностью.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Отстраняясь, Эрик опустился рядом, рассматривая Чарльза, навалившегося на подлокотник. Он, повернув голову, безумно улыбнулся, медленно сползая и размазывая белое пятно по кожаной обивке.

— Надеюсь, ты удовлетворил свою жажду отмщения, друг мой.

Эрик, усмехнувшись, протянул руку, подаваясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать искусанные до крови губы и погладить раскрасневшиеся щёки Чарльза.

Пожалуй, он действительно отомстил.


End file.
